Two New Arrivals
by E-Kiarlic
Summary: Happening before the movie, two new arrivals seem to threaten the village's structure. Are the monsters real or just people in disguise? Some Lucius/OC and Ivy/Noah later in the story. Read & Review! Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Village or their characters. I only own my own additions to it. :)

* * *

A car was speeding down the road. It halted to a stop next to a big sign saying 'Walker Wildlife Preserve'. Two people jumped out from inside the car and into the last remaining sunlight. One was a young woman with black hair and the other was a young boy with a similar hair color. They both hid in the shadows and started heading towards the wildlife preserve.

"Come on, hurry!" The young woman whispered as they carefully approached the tall wall. The sun had finally set and it helped them remain hidden from the patrol officers. Luckily, she had seen one of the workers put a ladder into a shed, which he conveniently forgot to lock. Taking it out and leaning it up against the wall, she motioned over to the boy so that he would come over.

As he started climbing up, they heard cars screeching from far away. He hurried his pace and was then waiting for the young woman to join him on top of the wall. She didn't waste any time in doing that task, quickly pushing down the ladder so that it would lie on the ground next to the shed. Hopefully, no one would guess that two people were going to hide inside for a few hours.

The patrol cars left in the direction of the approaching cars. From the top of the wall, the two people could see the workers discussing something with those from the car and all of them headed back towards the wildlife preserve.

"Uh-oh..." Looking down, the young woman wondered how they would be able to descend this wall. She was looking for any kind of tree that would be close. Fortunately, there was a tree with thick branches nearby. "There!"

She let the boy grab onto the branch first, sliding down onto the ground by holding onto the same branch. When it was her turn to slide down, the branch she was holding onto broke off. Falling down with a thud, she almost went unconscious for a moment.

"Are you alright May?" She heard a voice ask from the darkness. She knew that voice. Sitting up from the dirty ground, she looked around to see where was the young boy.

"Yes, I've just sprained an ankle." May stood up, feeling slightly dizzy. "Don't worry about it Timmy. I'll be just fine."

Timothy smiled a little, but it disappeared once they heard cars stopping next to the wall on the other side. Both decided to make a run for it, hoping that no one would find them. It was very difficult for May because of her ankle, but she didn't let it show. Her survival instincts helped her run as fast as the boy and not think of the sharp pain.

Finally, they stopped after running for almost half an hour. May felt very lost, but she decided not to scare the little boy. ~_We can always find something to eat in the forest right?_~

"Umm... May?" The young boy asked, poking her in the side.

"Yes? What is it?" She stopped and held on to a tree stump to take some pressure off of her ankle.

"Is it normal to hear growling?"

"No... Well, yes, but wait..." May paused, trying to listen to any sounds coming from nearby. There seemed to be a low growl coming from somewhere in the darkness. She put a hand on the boy's shoulder, slowly directing him away from the sound. "Just remain calm and let's walk away."

"What could that be? Should I stay quiet?" Timothy asked, still as curious as ever.

"Well, if it's a bear, we should show it that we mean no harm. We should keep talking and making calm noises to show it that we're going away." She hoped that it was one of those bears or animals that let people live when they don't surprise them and just retreat slowly. It was all she could think of for now.

"It's following us!" He whispered, looking back for a moment.

They quickened their pace, fighting against the urge of running away. A predator loved it when their prey would run, as it made them seem scared and vulnerable. A tree branch broke and a few birds flew up from something scaring them. At that, the boy couldn't control himself and sprinted. May didn't have a choice but to run after him, not wanting him to be hurt. She'd protect him as best as she could.

Behind them, something heavy ran too. It was catching up to them and fast. Now, in the dense woods, the moon and the stars didn't seem to light up the surroundings. Both May and Timothy were running in the darkness, trying not to hit a tree. When they were finally slowing down, something tried grabbing the young woman's arm. Fortunately, it's grip wasn't firm, so she could keep running. Her arm felt weird, but she didn't pay attention to it as they ran towards a part of the forest that seemed less dense.

After that hour of nerve-racking jogging, May was at the end of her wits. She didn't have any energy left to continue. ~_I must continue... I must protect Timmy..._~

"May?" The young boy asked, gasping when he saw that her arm had a deep scratch.

"Don't mind it Timmy..." She answered, trying to keep him calm and herself too. "We must keep going."

"I was going to say that I see lights up ahead!"

"Lights? In the middle of the wildlife preserve?"

"Yes!"

May thought that he was just seeing things, but no. When she looked where he pointed, she could see them too. ~_Two people can't see the same mirage, can they?_~ She asked herself.

They started heading that way when May just lost her balance. She couldn't seem to gather enough strength to continue, even though they weren't too far off from the lights. There seemed to be people walking on the border between the forest and some houses. Timothy seemed lost, not sure how he can help her.

"It's okay Timmy, I'll be okay. You go see if they can help us."

"But what if that animal comes back?"

"I'll be safe. I promise." She answered, not believing her own words. Luckily, he did and left running to see those people.

She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep right away.

* * *

Lucius Hunt was one of the people who were patrolling that night. He was always intrigued on what was outside the village. He had never seen the creatures that lived just outside the village yet. In all truth, he felt like they could come to some better agreement than the one that they had at the moment. The elders never listened to him and-

He was startled when he saw movement from inside the forest. He turned to face whatever was approaching, the light from the fire making his yellow cloak seem brighter. Squinting to enhance his sight in the darkness, a boy jumped out of the shadows and into the moonlight.

~_A child?_~ He wondered as the little one ran closer and closer to him.

Finally, Timothy stopped in front of him, trying to catch his breath. Lucious saw two frightened eyes looking up at him from under black hair that resembled his own.

"Come help me!" The young boy asked, tugging at his arm. "She's hurt!"

"Who's hurt?" Lucius was surprised when one child was in the forest, but someone else was there too?

"Her name's May! Come on!" Timothy urged, looking back at where he came from. "We have to hurry!"

"I'm not allowed to go into the forest." He wanted to go in right away, but he didn't want to betray the village's agreement with the creatures.

"Why not?"

"Our village has an agreement with the forest dwellers."

"Well, fine!" Timothy was tired of wasting his time on someone stubborn. "Her death will be on your conscience."

"Wait. I'll help." Lucius decided that it would be okay to cross the border just this one time.

Both jogged off into the darkness. 

* * *

**Author's Note:** I am keeping lots of suspense for now on who's May and Timothy. Though I don't really know if I should keep writing it or not, so tell me if you think I should continue. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** As usual, I only own my ideas and characters! **:)**

I'm sorry that my university studies kept me busy, but I found some time off to write another chapter! **:)** Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

_~It had been such an ordinary day...~_ Lucius thought to himself as he was following the child. He was so curious, but he did wonder if this was some trap to get him to cross over into the forest. It was too late for that anyway, so he concentrated on not tripping over anything.

"What are you doing in the forest?" He asked, not getting an answer from the worried boy who seemed a little lost.

"May?" Timothy's voice was a little shaky. "Are you around here? She was right here when I left!"

"It's okay, let's look for her." Lucius began to be a little suspicious, but it was somehow more believable for two people to be here than just one child. He squinted to enhance his vision in the darkness and looked around.

After a few minutes of searching, it seemed like they would never find the missing person. Timothy was barely holding back tears and was sniffling as he followed Lucius. A light breeze blew a few leaves into their direction. After that, they could hear something approaching. The footsteps were very irregular and a few twigs broke.

"The bear's back!" Timothy whispered, tugging on Lucius' yellow cloak. By reflex, the man motioned the boy to stand behind him. He wouldn't let the creature get to a child.

"Ouch!" A voice was heard from the darkness. "Tim-" She stopped when she saw a man in a yellow cloak.

"May?" Timothy recognized her voice and ran out from behind Lucius. He ran right into the darkness and gave her a hug. "Where were you? I was so worried!"

"Aww, I was worried about you too Timmy! I was wondering if you were going to remember where I was or not and I guess I started wandering..." She answered with a smile.

"We should be going back to the Village. It isn't safe here..." Lucius said after clearing his throat.

"Yes May, he came here to help!" Timmy jumped up as he pulled her out after him. She was limping slightly, holding her arm with another hand.

Seeing her state, Lucius approached to help. Both helped her on each side so that it would be easier to walk. Just as they started, they heard a low growl behind, which gave them a good reason to quicken the pace.

May was relieved to have someone helping them and tried to keep up with the two until everything around her seemed to fade.

"May!" was the last sound she heard as she couldn't stay awake and fainted.

* * *

Waking up, she looked all around to see where she was. Lying in some kind of bed, Timothy was snuggled right beside her. The little boy probably tried to stay awake to watch over her and fell asleep as he waited. Wherever they were, it seemed safe for now. It was still dark, so she assumed that the night didn't end yet.

"You're awake." noted someone. Standing next to the door had appeared a man. She recognized his voice from when he helped them in the forest.

"Thank you for helping us!" May whispered with a smile. She didn't want Timothy to wake up, so that he would gather some more energy. She didn't know if they would have to run anytime soon, so it would be better for the boy to be prepared just in case.

"Who are you?" Lucius asked, the question had obviously been on his mind from the beginning.

"Well, my name's May and this is Timothy." She put a hand on the little boy's forehead for a second to see if he had a normal temperature and then edged away to get up. When she was free, she reached out her hand towards Lucius. He shook it and said: "Lucius Hunt".

"Don't you have a family name?" He asked. _~It is seen as rude in this village to keep general information like that to yourself.~ _he thought, but decided not to say out loud.

"That, I can't tell you." She answered with a smile. "It's a secret that me and Timothy keep for both our safety and yours."

This piqued his curiosity even more. "And what were you doing in the forest?"

"Well, I was just using it as a hide-out for a few minutes." May hoped that it wouldn't sound too suspicious, but knew that it would be hard not to question that.

"Why?" He asked as predicted.

"Look, I really can't tell you." She shrugged, hoping he would give up. "The less you know, the safer you'll be. Really."

Lucius just sighed. It was clear that she wouldn't give in and tell him anything important. But what would happen now? Almost as on cue, there were footsteps heard in the corridor outside the room. He turned back to it and an older woman peeked in.

"Lucius, why are you up at this hour-" She stopped when she saw the two newcomers in the room. "Who are they?"

"I don't know mother." He hated admitting that he didn't know and yet, let some strangers inside their home and into the guestroom. They were always taught to be hospitable to anyone living in the village, but never mentioned someone actually coming from the forest around them.

"Uh, excuse us." She said and motioned Lucius to go outside of the room to talk. She closed the door behind her to prevent any prying ears. By curiosity, May quietly walked over to the door and leaned her head against the wood to try and hear what they were saying.

"You know the rules... forest... the elders... irresponsible... monsters... died... " She didn't really understand what that woman was talking about, but all she knew was that the tone she had was condescending. She was obviously not pleased to see them there. _~I guess we'll leave sooner than I thought Timmy...~ _the young woman thought as she glanced back at the boy.

After a few more minutes of the conversation, May jumped away from the door when she heard some footsteps approaching. She sat back down on the side of the bed right next to the sleeping boy.

"Hello. Sorry about that May." The older woman said apologetically. "My name is Alice Hunt and I'm Lucius' mother. You can call me Mrs. Hunt."

"Nice to meet you." May answered, noting that he already told her their names.

"You can stay here right now, but we will need you to talk to the council we have here to know what to do with you." Mrs. Hunt smiled once more and yawned. "I'm off to bed now and I suggest you to go to bed too."

After she left, Lucius was about to leave too when he heard May speak up.

"What did she mean by what they're going to do with us?" Now she was the curious one, mostly because she was worried about their safety. _~What if we stumbled upon some kind of cannibalistic village?~_ she thought, but shook off that thought from being possibly too unrealistic.

"I don't know. They will talk about what to do and we'll see." He really didn't know too much himself. Well, he did know that they might either kick them back out to the forest dwellers or keep them here as a safe place.

"Arg... Poor Timmy." She frowned and pat his head as he slept.

"Is that your son or your brother?" He wondered, as he saw that they both had the same black hair. It wasn't as if all black-haired people were related. He actually had the same hair and haircut as the small boy.

"Well... What if I told you that he's your son?" She asked with a smile, seeing total shock on his face.

* * *

Haha, is it true or not? **:O** Who knows... Only your reviews help me keep going and update! **:D** So thanks and **R & R** as always!


End file.
